Electronic bases are conventionally removably latched on DIN rails or other mounting members. Each base typically includes a pair of hollow shells which house electronic components. The components have exposed contact members for forming electrical connections with the other electronic components outside the base. The base is assembled by placing the electronic components in the shells and then securing the shells together.
A latch for securing the base on a DIN rail or other mounting element is typically mounted on the shells when the shells are joined together. Properly positioning the parts of the latch in the shells during assembly can be difficult. Improper location of the parts during assembly of the shells increases the difficulty and cost of manufacturing bases.